Banish Psychic
The RFP Psychics ("Remove From Play Psychics") is an archetype that debut in Extreme Victory and more supported in Generation Force and Photon Shockwave. This archetype is composed of Psychic-Type monsters whose effects revolve around Removing from play Psychic monsters and takes advantage through it. Even before Extreme Victory, there are Psychic cards that revolve around removing cards from play like Genetic Woman and Psychic Lifetrancer. Although you may think that this deck doesn't need the Graveyard, actually you need it a lot as they remove from play monsters in your graveyard more than on the field. Hushed Psychic Cleric is the key card that utilises the graveyard as it can summon many key monsters that had been sent to the graveyard such as Mind Master. Also it helps activate the effects of Mental Seeker and Esper Girl. The monsters released in Extreme Victory seems to be Wizards/Witches-themed while the ones released in Generation Force are Time-Themed. Playing Style The goal of this archetype is to fill your graveyard with Psychics and remove them from play through Silent Psychic Wizard or Hushed Psychic Cleric. Esper Girl and Mental Seeker's effects activate when they are summoned from the RFP Zone which can easily be done with Serene Psychic Witch or Silent Psychic Wizard. Then Synchro summon many powerful Synchro monsters special only to Psychic monsters. A loop which is very famous is to Special summon Mind Master then normal summon Hushed Psychic Cleric. Use Hushed Psychic Cleric's effect to remove from play 1 monster in your graveyard. Use Mind Master's effect to tribute Hushed Psychic Cleric and then summon another Hushed Psychic Cleric. Hushed Psychic Cleric effect will summon the removed from play monster and then use the new Hushed Psychic Cleric's effect again and then repeat the process until there is no Hushed Psychic Cleric in the deck and 1 on the field. Use Hushed Psychic Cleric to remove from play a Hushed Psychic Cleric in the graveyard and tribute it to summon a Psychic monster from the deck. Hushed Psychic Cleric's effect will summon the removed from play Hushed Psychic Cleric and then you can continue the loop until there is barely any psychic monster in your deck. The summoned monster can be used to Synchro summon monsters but the ones I recommend are Magical Android and T.G. Hyper Librarian as if you have 3 Magical Android on the field during the End Phase you gain 5400 Life Points. This will recover you from the life point you paid for Mind Master. T.G. Hyper Librarian will let you have at least 1 card in your hand to discard for Hushed Psychic Cleric's effect. This archetype can actually recover quickly with destruction cards like Dark Hole or Black Rose Dragon as when monsters like Hushed Psychic Cleric or the archetype's ace, Overmind Archfiend is sent to the graveyard, they will be replaced by monsters that they removed from play through their effect. Another recovery card is Miracle Synchro Fusion as when a Synchro monster is destroyed, you can fuse them to summon the type's ace fusion, Ultimate Axon Kicker. This archetype can frequently have an OTK when "Overmind" is destroyed as it summons ALL monsters removed from play by his effect and you can quickly Synchro with those summoned monsters. Recommended Cards Monsters * Silent Psychic Wizard * Hushed Psychic Cleric * Serene Psychic Witch * Esper Girl * Mental Seeker * Time Escaper * Space-Time Police * Telepon D.D. * Reinforced Human Psychic Borg * Doctor Cranium * Mind Master (May soon be Forbidden from Advanced Format) * Glow-Up Bulb (To send cards to the Graveyard for "Hushed Psychic Cleric") * Effect Veiler (A useful card in any Deck) * D.D. Sprite Spells * One for One (For Mind Master) * Emergency Teleport * Miracle Synchro Fusion (For Ultimate Axon Kickerand Naturia Exterio) * Telekinetic Power Well * Psychic Feel Zone * Psychokinesis Traps * Mind Over Matter * Brain Hazard * Psychic Trigger * Psychic Overload (Only if using Mind Master plays with Hushed Psychic Cleric) Extra Deck * Magical Android * Psychic Nightmare (Just-in-case beater, and can look at a card in your opponent's hand) * Naturia Beast * Naturia Barkion * Naturia Exterio * Naturia Landoise * Overmind Archfiend * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Formula Synchron * Shooting Quasar Dragon * Psychic Lifetrancer * Ultimate Axon Kicker * T.G. Hyper Librarian * Leviair the Sea Dragon (Along with Hushed Psychic Cleric as Xyz Material it can potentially special summon 2 banished monsters.) Weaknesses Like all other Psychic Decks, one of their weakness is maintaining your life points as most of Psychic monsters needs to pay life points as a cost of their effects but this can be solved through Soul Absorption as it increases your life points every time cards are removed from play. Another weakness are cards like Macro Cosmos and Dimensional Fissure because even though these cards revolves around removing cards from play, this deck still needs the graveyard because that is where you get to remove your cards. Necrovalley poses a problem for this deck, because it will shut down the abilities that allow you to remove cards from your graveyard, and also Imperial Iron Wall can prevent you from removing from play your monsters. To counter these cards, keep some Counter traps like Royal Surrender or Dark Bribe in your Main or Side deck. Category:Archetypes Category:Deck Type